cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
William Mapother
William Mapother (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Mission: Impossible II (2000)'' [Wallis]: Killed along with Dominic Purcell and an unnamed mercenary in a car crash/explosion while chasing Tom Cruise. *''In the Bedroom (2001)'' [Richard Strout]: Shot in the back by Tom Wilkinson by the side of the road, as he tries to crawl away after Tom shoots him in the shoulder. (Thanks to Laurie) *''Swordfish (2001)'' [Gabriel's Crew]: Shot by a police sniper while standing in front of the bank next to his hostage (Marina Black). (Thanks to Laurie) *''Self Storage'' (2002) [Graham]: Suffocated after Rainn Wilson shackles William to the wall in a storage unit, then seals him in by building another wall in front of him. (Thanks to Laurie) *''The Grudge (2004)'' [Matthew Williams]: Killed (off-screen) by Takako Fuji's ghost in the bedroom; his shriveled/mummified body is shown afterwards (along with Clea DuVall's) in the attic. (Thanks to Alex) TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Rotten (2003)'' [Luke Edmunds]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his cell. (Thanks to Neil) *''Lost: Homecoming (2005)'' [Ethan Rom/Ethan Goodspeed]: Shot six times by Dominic Monaghan to avenge the kidnappings of Dominic and Emilie de Ravin. *''Human Target: Sanctuary (2010)'' [Sam Fisher]: Shot by Sam Huntington during a fight in a cable car *''Justified: Loose Ends (2012)'' [Delroy Baker]: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Joelle Carter in order to prevent him from harming Abby Miller any further. *''American Horror Story: Dark Cousin (2012)'' [Misogynistic Driver]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head while Sarah Paulson watches him. *''Escape From Polygamy (2013 TV Movie)'' [Ervil]: Shot in the back by Sam Hennings as William is preparing to kill Haley Lu Richardson. *''The Mentalist: White as the Driven Snow (2014)'' [Richard Haibach]: Shot to death by Owain Yeoman to save Simon Baker and Amanda Righetti. *''Supergirl: Changing'' (2016) [Rudy Jones/Parasite]: Explodes when Melissa Benoist causes him to absorb plutonium and overload his power. *''Grimm: The Believer (2016)'' [Dwight Elezar]: Stabbed multiple times with hot pokers by multiple people, including Melinda Page Hamilton. *''The Blacklist: Ruin (2018)'' [Bill]: Burned alive when Megan Boone shoots a flare gun on him shortly after dousing him with fuel. Notable Connections *Cousin of Tom Cruise Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1965 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Castle Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:Grimm cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People murdered by Kayako